The Beginning of a Journey
by HolyFishPaste
Summary: Joe's first day in Ponyville, opening a new chapter in his life.


The Beginning of a Journey

By: destiny_._fans AKA HolyFishPaste

I stepped off the train and felt the cold autumn breeze blow against my face. I stood there for a moment on the platform, realizing that this is a whole new chapter for my life. I looked behind me to see the train leaving, and I said to myself, "This is it. A new life.". I walked off the platform onto the path leading to the town that everypony calls "Ponyville". I was here because I wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of Manehatten, which didn't allow me to focus on my studies of magic. I walked down the path to Ponyville, wiping a tear from my eye. It'd be awhile till I see my family that lived back in Manehatten.

I soon found myself in the middle of Ponyville, confused on where to go. I'm not a very open pony, so I didn't want to ask for directions. I was trying to find my new home. As I began to figure out where I needed to go, I turned around and saw a pink pony, just staring at me. I can definitely say that it scared me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I tried to piece words together, but in the end I said to the strange pony, "Excuse me?". She countined to smile. I felt weirder and weirder by the second. I didn't know what to do. Finally, she talked. "Hi! My names Pinkie Pie! What's yours?". There was a brief pause, as I'm not a very open pony, but I didn't want to be rude, so I said "Joe." She looked at me for another second and said back. "Nice to meet you!". I decided to make an excuse to leave so I didn't have to continue to be weirded out by this pony, so I did, and she hopped off. I found that to be even more strange, that she didn't just normally walk. I finally found my way to my new home, and stood in front of it.

"Wow" I said under my breath as I countined to gaze upon my new lovely home. I knew it would be perfect for me. Not too far in the country, and not too close to Ponyville. I walked up to the front door, and the smell of roses instantly hit me. It was beautiful. I took out my key, and unlocked the door. The cold air of the house all blew out at once, startling me. I walked inside, and the first thing that I saw was the kitchen. The kitchen countertops were made out of marble, and I had all the basic accessories to a kitchen. A fridge, oven, etc. As I looked to my left I saw the living room, with a leather black couch and a nice flat screen TV. I knew that this house was a steal when I bought it. As to my right side, I saw the stairs leading to the second floor. Right next to those stairs, were the stairs leading to the basement. I shut the front door, and walked upstairs. Upstairs there were 3 rooms. The one straight ahead was the master bedroom, to the left was a bathroom, and to the right was an office. I checked the office first, because that is mainly the reason why I moved here. To study magic, and an office was perfect for that. The office had a lovely wooden desk, with 3 bookshelves. I gave a sigh of relief that the office wasn't terrible. I walked into the bedroom, set my belongings on the floor, and sat on my bed to gather my thoughts. I thought to myself, "Yeah, I'll enjoy my new life.". I looked out the window. From it, I could see the Ponyville town hall in the distance. I decided to go shopping for some food, and work on the house when I get back.

There I was again, in the same spot that Pinkie Pie greeted me. I checked around, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I gave a sigh of relief. I did my shopping, and as I was walking home, I noticed a sign on this huge building. It said "Help Wanted". I thought "Well, I am gonna need a job.". I walked into the building, and I saw Pinkie Pie, dead ahead, making cupcakes. I thought "Oh no". She didn't seem to notice me though, so I hid behind a chair. After a few minutes, she left. I got out of my hiding place, and saw a colt at the front counter. I walked up and said to him, "Hi there, my name is Joe, I saw the help wanted sign out front.". He replied back saying "Hello there Joe! My name is Mr. Cake, nice to meet you. We actually needed a delivery pony to deliver some sweets for us.". I figured I really had no other choice for a job so I agreed to do it. My first delivery came very soon. I loaded the bags onto my back, and started to walk out. I saw a sign that said Sugarcube Corner. I figured that was the name of the shop. I checked the paper with the address to the house that ordered the cake, and I took off in the general direction of the house.

When I arrived at the house, I felt weird. The house was poorly managed, and the lawn was basically a jungle. I just wanted to deliver this cake and get out of there. It was my first delivery job ever, so I figured maybe this is usually normal. I knocked on the door with my hoove, and heard footsteps inside. The door creeked open to reveal a tall old colt. He said to me, "I left my bits inside, can you come in and wait for it?". I said back, "I'll just wait out here.". Thankfully, he went back inside. A few short moments later, he came out with his bits. He gave them to me and I gave him the cake. I thanked him and speed walked away from the house, because it was creepy. I got back safely to Sugarcube Corner, and I didn't really want to do this job anymore, but I needed bits to survive. One issue is that I found out that Pinkie Pie lived here, but I figured since I was a delivery colt that there would be no problem. Since it was already getting dark, that was the only delivery I did that day. I walked out of Sugarcube Corner, into the sunset towards my house.

When I arrived home, I went into my office, sat down, and that is where I am right now. Writing this for my family. I can definitely say that I think my new life in Ponyville will be a great one. Outside my office window, you can see Canterlot in the distance. It is beautiful where my house is. It's perfect. And with that, this is my first day arriving in Ponyville. I think I'll actually try to befriend this so called Pinkie Pie. I can't wait for all the adventures I will have in the coming moons.


End file.
